creation_crystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Meadow
Meadow is a Life Knight. History Meadow emerged from her crystal with memories of being apart of a group with two other members. They were a group to scare younger characters a joke, but became a dangerous threat once a group of Skylanders rebelled against them. They then began to attack villages and attacked the Skylanders Academy for revenge. At one point, a group of Skylanders discovered their secret base, and attacked it, however the groupw was stopped just in time by Meadow and the rest of her group, and they fought. Unfortunately, one of the groups own members turned on they're leader after making rude comments to her, which surprised Meadow, however, she got intensely injured from they're leader, but still managed to make him retreat, however, the other member also retreated. Meadow was shocked. The rebelling group collected the retreated rebelling member's crystal for how she turned on her own group, and ran off. Meadow gathered her leaders crystal and remained in the base until he returned. Once he came back, he declared war against the academy. After seeing her member who she was quite close to rebel, Meadow had a new idea in mind. Meadow agreed to her leader's plan, but shortly after she set out to find the rebelling member. She warned her of her leader's plan and told her to warn the others. The member, confused, agreed to the plan. Overtime, Meadow has been gathering intel, but still doing what her leader says to mess with his head. By the time of the war which it appears that Meadow's leader gathered much higher authority and dangerous members to the group. Meadow knew it was her time to rebel, and did so by attacking her leader first thing. He was infuriated, and called upon the higher authority to help him against her, which she had trouble battling, but the rest of the Academy helped them out, and managed to win the war in the end, though many of they're own were greatly injured. Shortly after, Meadow joined the Skylanders. Personality Judging from Meadow's history, she was quite mysterious and intelligent. She was able to easily trick her leader without him suspecting anything. She can also be quite snarky at times, but in a very joking way. Meadow's only known relationships are with Monarchery and her leader. Her and Monarchery were very close during they're times in the group. Meadow appeared to continue to care about her despite her betrayal. She wanted to warn her about they're leader before he made his massive attack. Now they they are both Imaginators on the same team, they often go on missions together. Meadow and her leader's relationship wasn't the best even before the betrayal. Meadow never wanted to attack random people, but it was his orders and he insisted if she didn't follow them, her crystal would be broken, therefore she had to. After the betrayal, she wanted to trick him into thinking shes moved on from her relationship with Monarchery, which succeeded quite well, as Skylanders Academy was ready for the War. It appears as if Meadow has willpower. She was determined to turn on her leader to screw him up in his attack. She's also quite rebellious, as she betrayed her leader into warning the Academy, and gathering intel. Meadow also seems to be quite worried upon seeing Imaginators retreat into they're crystals, which was why it was quite difficult for her to battle in the War, due to how many Imaginators had to retreat, as well how many were broken. Currently Meadow is very self-doubtful. Lately she's felt like she's gotten weaker with her abilities after a recent battle. Appearance *Head: Sparta Head *Eyes: N/A *Ears: Elf Ears *Chest: Studded Chest *Arms:One For All Arms *Legs: Adventurers Legs *Tail: None *Headgear: Feathers *Shoulder Guards: Shoulder Shell *Arm Guards: All Natural Arm Armor *Leg Guards: None *Backpack: None *Weapon: Life Sword =Color Scheme= MeadowColorHead.jpg|Head Colors MeadowColorEyes.jpg|Eye Colors MeadowColorEars.jpg|Ears Colors MeadowColorChest.jpg|Chest Colors MeadowColorArms.jpg|Arms Colors MeadowColorArmor.jpg|Headgear, Shoulder Guards, and Arm Guards Colors Gallery MeadowStats.jpg|Meadow's Level 1 Stats (Notice the Purple Visor instead of Yellow) MeadowSizes.jpg|Approximately Meadow's Sizes. MeadowColor.png|Meadow's Card. MeadowSelfie2.png|A selfie of Meadow. Abilities Outside of Imaginators, Meadow possesses pine-cone nun-chucks held by a thorny vine instead of a sword, though doesn't have many abilities. *'Nun-chucks:' Meadow is able to swing her nun-chucks at her enemies. She was more of the close ranged heavy damager on her old team with the two members. *'Exploding Pine-cones:' Meadow is able to turn her nun-chucks into exploding ones, and throw them at her enemies. Meadow does possess some sword training skill, but doesn't use them anymore, though her techniques with her nun-chucks are quite notable to be inspired from sword techniques. It is unknown why Meadow has such little techniques then most Imaginators. Meadow appears to have some sorcery aligned with her considering how she is able to use the nature around her to transform her pine-cone nun-chucks into her exploding ones. Imaginator Powers Trivia *Meadow used to train with sword-fighting, but was not mentioned in her history considering she only has limited memories. **It is unknown who taught her. ***It is likely that it could have been her former leader, considering he uses a sword. *Considering how similar they're histories are, it seems as if Meadow worked with Monarchery. *Meadow's Sensei is Wild Storm. Character Theme